supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Wonder Tutumbero/Personajes sinsentido en Smash Bros: Frank West Covers the Battle!!
¿Qué pasa, mis queridos internautas? Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ¿no? Aún recuerdo esas épocas en el chat donde decíamos... Bueno, espera que ya me empiezo a ir del tema. Volveré a empezar de otro modo. Este blog viene inspirado por uno de los de nuestro querido usuario Timeman, en el que imaginaba cómo sería Chell de Portal si estuviera en Super Smash Bros, y también por un juego al que estoy viciado últimamente: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Como os lo imagináis, analizaré al periodista, fotógrafo y superviviente de zombis Frank West, como si fuera un luchador de Smash. Ah, y para los que vais a decir que cómo va a luchar si es solo un periodista, bueno, ha sido corresponsal en guerras, ¿sabes? Presentación Frank West es el protagonista de la saga Dead Rising, una saga de supervivenvia zombi que se caracteriza por lo caótico que puede llegar a ser si sabemos que podemos golpear a los muertos con prácticamente cualquier cosa que tengamos a mano. Frank West es un periodista ambicioso y algo payaso en ocasiones pero a la vez con buen corazón, pues no duda en salvar a los supervivientes del ataque zombi. Si Frank West estuviera en Smash, creo que sería idóneo adaptar su sistema de niveles de la saga Marvel vs Capcom en Smash. ¿Que qué es el sistema de niveles? Pues una característica única de este personaje en la franquicia ya mencionada: cuantas más fotos saque, mayor será su nivel y, por tanto, los objetos de sus ataques cambiarán y serán más poderosos. Es decir, que al nivel 1 los ataques harán poco daño, al nivel 2 harán un daño normal, y al nivel 3 harán bastante daño. Por ello, en esta ocasión pondré los ataques especiales al principio para entendernos mejor. Sin más preámbulos, comencemos: Movimientos especiales *'Movimiento especial normal': Lanzamiento de objeto: Frank lanza un bote de zumo de naranja al nivel 1, un ladrillo de cemento al nivel 2, y un cóctel molotov al nivel 3 *'Movimiento especial lateral': Empujón: Frank empuja hacia delante un cortacésped al nivel 1, una silla de ruedas electrificada al nivel 2, y un carrito de compra con cuatro motosierras atadas en la parte frontal al nivel 3. *'Movimiento especial superior': Impulso Explosivo: Frank lanza un objeto explosivo hacia abajo para impulsarse en el aire. Cuanto mayor sea el nivel, mayor será el daño y la altura que alcance. Al nivel 1 lanza un cartucho de dinamita, al nivel 2 lanza una granada, y al nivel 2 lanza una granada atada a una pelota de rugby. *'Movimiento especial inferior': Foto: Frank saca una foto cuyo flash dejará aturdidos a los enemigos. Cuanto mayor sea el daño del enemigo, más tiempo quedará aturdido. Además, si saca 6 fotos con éxito alcanzará el nivel 2, y si vuelve a sacar otras 6 fotos con éxito subirá al nivel 3. Si Frank es noqueado, al volver al combate tendrá el nivel 1 de nuevo. *'Smash Final': Traje Exo: Un Smash Final de transformación. Frank se pone un traje creado por él mismo a partir de electrodomésticos. En las manos tiene ventiladores que disparan tornados de hielo capaces de congelar y a su espalda tiene dos cañones que disparan picos de hielo. Pasado un tiempo volverá a la normalidad. Ataques terrestres *'Ataque normal': Frank sacude un objeto varias veces hacia delante y termina con un golpe más fuerte. Al nivel 1 sacude un rastrillo, al nivel 2 sacude una guitarra eléctrica, y al nivel 3 sacude una escoba con un machete atado al final. *'Ataque en carrera': Frank golpea una vez hacia delante con los mismos objetos del ataque normal *'Ataque fuerte lateral': Frank golpea dos veces hacia delante con los mismos objetos del ataque normal *'Ataque fuerte superior': Frank golpea hacia arriba en arco con los mismos objetos del ataque normal *'Ataque fuerte inferior': Frank golpea a ras del suelo con los mismos objetos del ataque normal Ataques aéreos *'Ataque aéreo neutral': Frank da una vuelta sobre sí mismo con objeto en mano. Al nivel 1 golpea con un trozo largo de madera, al nivel 2 golpea con una llave inglesa grande, y al nivel 3 golpea con dos hachas de incendios atadas a una maza. *'Ataque aéreo frontal': Frank golpea de arriba a abajo con los mismos objetos del ataque aéreo neutral. Puede provocar un Smash meteórico, el cual será más potente a medida que suba el nivel. *'Ataque aéreo trasero': Frank se da la vuelta y golpea hacia atrás con los mismos objetos del ataque aéreo neutral *'Ataque aéreo superior': Frank golpea hacia arriba en arco con los mismos objetos del ataque aéreo neutral *'Ataque aéreo inferior': Frank golpea hacia abajo con los mismos objetos del ataque aéreo neutral. Al igual que el ataque aéreo frontal, a medida que suba el nivel el Smash meteórico será más potente Ataques Smash *'Ataque Smash lateral': Golpea hacia delante con fuerza con un objeto. Al nivel 1 golpea con una palanca, al nivel 2 golpea con un bate lleno de clavos, y al nivel 3 golpea con una motosierra *'Ataque Smash superior': Golpea hacia arriba en arco con los mismos objetos que el Smash lateral *'Ataque Smash inferior': Golpea hacia delante y después hacia atrás con los mismos objetos que el Smash lateral Agarre y lanzamientos *'Agarre': Usa un objeto vacío para ponérselo en la cabeza del oponente e inmovilizarlo. Al nivel 1 usa un cubo, al nivel 2 usa una papelera, y al nivel 3 usa una máscara de Servbot. *'Golpiza': Da puñetazos al pecho del enemigo. Cuanto mayor sea el nivel, más fuerte será. *'Lanzamiento delantero': Da un salto hacia delante y tumba al enemigo en el suelo boca arriba. Cuanto mayor sea el nivel, más fuerte será. *'Lanzamiento trasero': Agarra al enemigo por las piernas, da un par de vueltas y lo lanza hacia atrás. Cuanto mayor sea el nivel, más fuerte será. *'Lanzamiento superior': Lanza al enemigo hacia arriba por encima de su hombro. Cuanto mayor sea el nivel, más fuerte será. *'Lanzamiento inferior': Deja al enemigo en el suelo boca arriba, salta y cae con la rodilla encima de él. Cuanto mayor sea el nivel, más fuerte será. Otros *'Entrada': Salta de un helicóptero al escenario *'Burla superior': Se come unas patatas fritas *'Burla lateral': Se pone a leer una revista durante un segundo *'Burla inferior': Bebe una botella de zumo *P'ose de victoria 1': Saca unas cuantas fotos hacia delante y dice "Yes!" *'Pose de victoria 2': Sacude un bate con clavos hacia delante y dice "I've covered wars, you know" *'Pose de victoria 3': Aparece un zombi por detrás, Frank se libra de él y dice "I'll never get rid of these guys" Despedida Y hasta aquí el análisis, chavales. Como siempre, si os ha gustado me lo decís, si no pues también, si tenéis alguna crítica la leeré encantado y nos vemos en la próxima. ¡Hasta adiós! Categoría:Entradas